


Juste un battement de cœur

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, clary ne connait pas encore le monde obscur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Clary et Izzy ont un rendez-vous le soir après qu'Alec a fait son coming out.Jour 16 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	Juste un battement de cœur

**Author's Note:**

> **Avertissement de contenu : nourriture**  
>  Ce texte est un bonus de celui posté le 15 décembre ("Portes closes") !  
> Et il est aussi dispo [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

        Clary attendait au point de rendez-vous qu’elles avaient fixé avec Isabelle. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et vit qu’elle avait quinze minutes de retard. Elle espérait qu’il ne lui était rien arrivé de trop embêtant. Elle entendit alors qu’on l’appelait et se retourna. La vue d’Izzy lui coupa le souffle. Elle portait une robe rouge qui la faisait resplendir. Clary lui fit alors un signe et se précipita vers elle. Elles se serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras et Izzy fit :  
— Désolée du retard, petit problème de parents. Tu es ravissante, ce soir, Clarissa.  
        Clary portait pourtant une robe noire plutôt simple, selon elle, mais rougit violemment à l’entente du compliment et de son nom complet. Izzy lui sourit alors, lui prit la main et elles commencèrent de marcher. Clary songea qu’elles devaient ressembler à un couple, et cela ne lui déplairait pas d’être officiellement avec Isabelle.  
— Ça a été avec tes parents ? demanda la rousse. Je veux dire, pour avoir l’autorisation d’être là…  
        Izzy sembla perdue dans ses pensées quelques secondes.  
— À vrai dire, de mon côté, oui.  
        Clary fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
— Comment ça, de ton côté ?  
— En fait, mes parents étaient censés être en voyage et ne rentrer que dans trois jours, donc ils n’auraient rien su. Mais ils sont arrivés aujourd’hui.  
— Oh.  
— Oui, comme tu dis… Et je t’ai déjà parlé de mon grand frère, Alec ?  
— Izzy, je te rappelle qu’on s’est déjà rencontrés une fois et qu’il me regardait de travers tout le temps, fit Clary.  
        La jeune fille brune se plongea dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un rire. Clary lui tira la langue et fit semblant de bouder.  
— Clary chérie, Alec ne sait pas comment se comporter auprès des gens qu’il ne connaît pas, mais je suis sûr qu’avec le temps, il sera plus à l’aise avec toi.  
        Izzy s’arrêta de marcher pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Clary.  
— Et puis, quand je lui parlerai de ce rendez-vous avec des étoiles dans les yeux, en lui disant que j’étais avec toi… Il va t’adorer.  
        Clary sourit sincèrement.  
— Isabelle, tu es adorable.  
        Elles recommencèrent de marcher main dans la main. Izzy reprit :  
— Donc, Alec. Je t’avais dit qu’il voulait faire son coming out le jour de son anniversaire ?  
        Clary hocha la tête.  
— Quand il a vu les parents, il a tellement paniqué, le pauvre… Mais après, on avait décidé de quand même se tenir au plan initial. Sauf que…  
        La jeune fille rousse jeta un coup d’œil à Izzy, qui semblait embarrassée. Elle lui serra plus fort la main, pour lui montrer qu’elle était là.  
— Sauf que… ?  
— Pour ce soir, on avait décidé de dire qu’on sortait tous les trois, Alec, Jace et moi. Mais je t’aurais retrouvée et eux deux seraient allés ailleurs. Mais quand j’ai demandé à notre mère, j’ai prononcé le nom d’Alec…  
— Oh.  
— Oui… Du coup il a été obligé de faire son coming out il y a quelques heures. Je suis vraiment un boulet…  
        Clary voulut répondre mais elle s’aperçut qu’elles étaient arrivées devant le restaurant dans lequel elle avait réservé.  
— On va ici, ma Izzy.  
        Les joues de la brune se teintèrent de rose.  
— Restaurant italien ? J’apprécie, fit-elle.  
        Elles entrèrent et s’installèrent à une table dans un coin. Elles choisirent rapidement ce qu’elles souhaitaient boire et manger puis reprirent leur discussion.  
— Tu n’es pas un boulet, Izzy. Je suis sûr qu’Alec ne t’en veut pas. Tu lui en as parlé ?  
        Izzy regarda dans le vague.  
— Oui, mais… C’était son moment. J’ai tout gâché.  
        Clary attrapa la main d’Izzy sous la table.  
— Écoute. Tu devrais lui en reparler. Il sait que tu n’as pas fait exprès. Et il va enfin pouvoir porter son binder et s’habiller comme il veut sans crainte !  
        Izzy hocha la tête.  
— Mère n’a pas tout bien compris au départ mais elle a été adorable, elle a fait une annonce à l’Institut et va tout casser si quelqu’un mégenre Alec.  
— J’ai du mal à imaginer ta mère ne pas être calme, rit Clary. Et ton père… ?  
        Isabelle haussa les épaules.  
— Une ordure. On s’y attendait mais ça a fait mal quand même… Mère veut divorcer et l’a renvoyé à Idris.  
        Leurs plats arrivèrent alors. Elles avaient toutes les deux choisi des pâtes.  
— Je suis là, si tu as besoin, d’accord ? fit Clary.  
— Ton soutien m’est précieux.  
— J’ai une question, enchaîna aussitôt la rousse. Quand tu m’as dit que tu venais d’Idris, j’ai cherché ce lieu sur Google Maps, mais je n’ai rien trouvé. C’est une abréviation, ou… ?  
        Izzy sembla alors stressée. En effet, elle n’avait jamais parlé à Clary des chasseurs d’ombres et du monde obscur. Elle ne voulait pas la mêler à tout ça… Pas pour le moment.  
— En quelque sorte… Je te promets de tout t’expliquer, mais pas maintenant, promis.  
        Clary hocha la tête. Elles continuèrent leur discussion avec des anecdotes sur leur enfance. Clary adorait raconter les bêtises que faisait Simon quand il était enfant. Izzy, quant à elle, faisait en sorte de ne pas lâcher un mot tel que « démon » ou « loup-garou ».  
        Elles prirent le temps d’avaler un dessert avant de ressortir à l’extérieur. Le début de la nuit était frais et elles se rapprochèrent instinctivement l’une de l’autre.  
— Comme tu as choisi le resto, commença Izzy, c’est à mon tour de choisir la deuxième partie de ce rendez-vous avec la plus jolie fille de New York.  
— Tu es si adorable, murmura Clary qui rougissait.  
        Elles marchèrent quelques minutes avant d’arriver devant un parc. Izzy passa alors devant Clary pour lui montrer le chemin. La chasseuse d’ombres marchait d’une manière souple et gracieuse qui la rendait encore plus élégante. Elle se retourna alors et sourit lorsqu’elle vit que Clary la fixait.  
— On va s’asseoir ici, fit Izzy qui désignait un banc dans un endroit suffisamment dégagé pour apercevoir le ciel.  
        Elles s’installèrent puis Isabelle leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel. Elle laissa alors échapper une exclamation de dépit.  
— Tout va bien ? s’inquiéta Clary.  
— Oui. Non. Il y a plein de nuages !  
        Clary se mit à son tour à observer ce qu’il se passait au-dessus d’elle. Effectivement, le ciel était d’un teint grisâtre. Izzy continua, toujours d’un air déçu :  
— Je pensais qu’on aurait une belle vue sur les étoiles, mais là, c’est totalement moche.  
— Ça aurait été romantique, souffla Clary.  
— De toute façon, ciel joli ou pas, tu es une étoile magnifique.  
        La jeune rousse rougit encore une fois. Izzy avait le don de lui faire des compliments très spontanément et elle adorait ça. Les deux plongèrent dans le regard l’une de l’autre.  
— Isabelle.  
— Clarissa.  
— Isabelle, je… Je suis nulle avec les mots, je ne sais pas faire des compliments comme toi. Mais, ce que je sais…  
        Elle attrapa alors les mains d’Izzy, la regardant toujours dans les yeux.  
— Ce que je sais, c’est que je me sens bien avec toi. Je me sens bien quand tu me fais rire, je me sens bien quand tu m’appelles par mon prénom en entier… Je me sens bien avec ta seule présence. Et je me sens mal quand tu n’es pas là et qu’on n’échange pas de messages parce que tu me manques. Alors, Isabelle Lightwood, Izzy, même si c’est déjà acté officieusement… Je te demande d’être ma petite amie.  
         **Juste un battement de cœur** , un unique battement de cœur résonna dans la poitrine d’Isabelle avant qu’elle ne réponde :  
— Je t’aime, Clarissa Fray.  
        Elle approcha alors son visage de celui de Clary, et demanda une autorisation à voix basse, à laquelle Clary répondit en hochant doucement la tête. Izzy pencha alors la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Clary, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable.


End file.
